1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a digital communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
Analog communication systems are utilized in, for example, telephone switching systems, security systems, building management systems and so on, but disturbances introduced into the analog system may result in errors that are difficult to detect and correct. This is an inconvenience especially during analog audio communication.
Therefore, a system to overcome the above described shortcomings is desired.